Cake
by Mayumi
Summary: It's a belated gift for Mitsui, I missed his birthday... It's a MiyaMit and it's a bit confusing... and a bit hentai... ^^ never done this before... so... please R&R I've never done HENTAI before.. that's what I meant


Today is Mitsui's birthday. And in a flurry of surprises, Anzai-sensei decided to have a party in the honour of the ex-gangster. And though it was commonly known that round man did not play favouritism of his students, as common knowledge shows, he has a soft spot for the youth.  
  
" Ho ho ho ho ho," his distinct laugh rang, " is everything ready?"  
  
" Hai sensei," a very frazzled looking Kogure answered.  
  
" You should take a rest then Kogure-kun, you should be lively in the party." Anzai-sensei smiled.  
  
" Hai, sensei," Kogure smiled back, slightly.  
  
" By the way, is Miyagi-kun ready?" Anzai-sensei inquired suddenly. Kogure blinked.  
  
" Aa, very ready sensei," Kogure smiled mischievously.  
  
" Good," Anzai-sensei then laughed his normal laugh and turned around with a glint in his eye.  
  
_|_|_|_|_|_|_| ^^|_|_|_|_|_|_|_  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"AYA-CHAN~!" a very familiar voice whined.  
  
" Oh be still Ryota!" a fan whapped the poor man.  
  
" But why do I have to do this?" he whined still.  
  
" Because you're the only one willing to~!" Ayako said sternly.  
  
" But I never agreed," Miyagi fixated a pleading look on his face, Ayako sighed.  
  
" One VERY good reason, no wait, two, one, you're the only one who people said would do it and two… everybody knows you love him." Ayako stated simply.  
  
" Aya-chan~ I love you…." he tried to say.  
  
" Shut it Miyagi," she said in a singsong voice, " you know I'm going out with Akagi-sempai."  
  
" I do NOT know why you chose that Gori instead of me," Miyagi pouted.  
  
" You have Mitsui-sempai, I have sempai," Ayako folded her arms.  
  
: But I don't love him!" Miyagi protested.  
  
" Oh yes you do, and I'll prove it, you'll prove it to yourself too," Ayako said defiantly and turned away, coming back with a set of clothes.  
  
" I can't wear that!" Miyagi declared loudly as he saw the set of clothes he was supposed to wear.  
  
" You WILL even if I have to dress you myself," and with that Ayako pushed the boy into the nearest bathroom.  
  
-___-___-___-___-  
  
In Ryonan…  
  
" Why are we doing this again Sendoh?" Koshino asked grumpily folding his arms.  
  
" Because you're boyfriend asked you to," Sendoh put in simply smiling cheerfully.  
  
" Why do we need to go to Mitsui's party then? We have no connection with him," Koshino stated clearly.  
  
" Because darling Hiro-kun, you're darling boyfriend made his famous puppy eyes at you and you turned to goo, and he reminded me to tell you all this, in situations like this," Sendoh's smile widened as he pushed Koshino to the train station.  
  
" If I didn't know you I would have said you're intentions were pure but I do know you, and I am sure that you're intentions are not however. I think you're just doing it to have a chance and see that Sakuragi fellow," Koshino decided not to move an inch while stating bluntly.  
  
" Well, you see, you're right, but I'm doing this for you too, you don't want to break up with your boyfriend ne?" Sendoh thought out loud. Koshino's eyes widened as he remembered the threat Kogure threatened him with.  
  
" Well what are you waiting for?" Koshino yelled as he ran up the stairs.  
  
" Yare yare, who would have thought, my Koshino-kun growing up so fast, falling in love," Sendoh smiled as he slowly walked up the stairs musing.  
  
^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^   
  
" Where are we going again?" Mitsui asked for the nth time.  
  
" To a Bar Mitchy," Sakuragi said loudly.  
  
" Aren't you all under aged?" Mistui asked, changing the way things were for the past few minutes.  
  
" Did that ever stop Sakuragi Gundam before?" Takamiya made a pose cheekily.  
  
" Nani? You mean you've all gone there?" Mitsui blinked.  
  
" Mitsui, we haven't gone there. Don't mind Takamiya ne?" Mito intercepted.  
  
" Then why are you going now?" Mitsui asked, his eyes narrowed in apprehension.  
  
" It's you're birthday Mitchy!" Sakuragi cried out.  
  
" Well, you never cared about me before, why should you care for my birthday?" Mitsui decided to dig into it more.  
  
" Mitchy, you're our friend now," Ookusu answered for Sakuragi.  
  
" I think you just want to join me because I'm an adult," Mitsui decided to be stubborn.  
  
" Don't be so wary of us Mitsui," Mito said good naturedly, trying to waver his redheaded friend's anger.  
  
" Whatever you say," Mistui shrugged and then followed the younger former gangsters.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Back to Kogure please…  
  
" Is he ready?" Kogure nervously asked Ayako.  
  
" Oh Sempai, you're worrying too much, I mean, how can it be so important to you?" Ayako smiled waving her hand.  
  
" He's one of my best friends, and he was my first crush," Kogure blushed at the admittance.  
  
" What made you stop liking him?" Ayako asked seriously.  
  
" Who said I ever did? And besides Ayako-chan I've found love now," Kogure sighed, his eyes seemed to grow brighter and his voice seemed distancing away, a bad sign of a daydream.  
  
" SEMPAI! We still need to do a lot of stuff," Ayako reprimanded the brown- haired man.  
  
" Aa, hai," Kogure sighed in disappointment.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Miyagi ne?  
  
" Why am I supposed to do this again Yasuda?" Miyagi asked exasperatingly to his teammate.  
  
" Because Ryota, you're the only one who everyone knows loves Mitsui- sempai," Yasuda tried to comment with a smile.  
  
" Why does everyone know that except me?" Miyagi sighed in exasperation.  
  
" Eh? What do you mean?" Yasuda blinked.  
  
" I mean, I don't know that I love him, why I was never informed of that," Miyagi raised his hands.  
  
" But everyone sees the way you look at him, and how you sigh whenever you see him walk past you," Yasuda pointed out.  
  
" Really? I do that?" Miyagi asked in wonder at how he can sound so much like a sap.  
  
" Of course you do! You're in love," Yasuda confirmed.  
  
" How would you know? Are you in love?" Miyagi cocked a fine eyebrow.  
  
" A, um… er… it's not that important," Yasuda stuttered hastily.  
  
" I bet its Kakuta! Or Shiozaki," Miyagi teased.  
  
" Er, um… you better get ready," Yasuda blushed.  
  
" It's true then," Miyagi continued.  
  
" Get ready now Ryota, I do NOT know what Ayako-san will do to you if you don't," Yasuda retorted his blush quickly fading away.  
  
" Hai, you don't have to be a spoil sport now," Miyagi rolled his eyes.  
  
" Do you remember what you're supposed to do?" Yasuda asked worriedly, as his cheeky teammate was also stubborn.  
  
" Of course I do," Miyagi folded his arms cheekily.  
  
" We'll leave you in private then," Yasuda said smiling," and oh, you look really nice."  
  
" Arigato," Miyagi blushed and sauntered away.  
  
_-_*_-_*  
  
Akagi now….  
  
" We need to buy a present for Mitsui-san, Onii-chan," the pretty young girl told her brother.  
  
" I don't want to," Akagi said gruffly.  
  
" But that won't be polite," Haruko pouted.  
  
" Get him a gift them," Akagi waved his hand.  
  
" But you need to get him one too," Haruko pushed.  
  
" Why should I?" Akagi cocked his eyebrow.  
  
" I'll tell Ayako-san," Haruko lifted her chin and looked thoughtfully at the picture his brother had of the said lady.  
  
" Haruko," Akagi said quickly.  
  
" You'll buy with me now?" Haruko looked a lot happier. Akagi sighed.  
  
" Women," and with that Akagi was pushed into going to a mall and Haruko having the time of her life wasting her onii-san's money.  
  
  
  
The walk to the party… again...  
  
" Where ARE we going?" Mitsui asked exasperated because obviously Sakuragi and his Gundam lost the way.  
  
" We're not telling you that!" Noma cried in protest.  
  
" We're lost, I know Kanagawa pretty well, and maybe I know the way…" Mitsui pointed out.  
  
" We're not going to say… not wait… we're here," Takamiya blinked.  
  
" Anzai-sensei's house?" Mitsui blinked in confusion.  
  
" Go in," Sakuragi pushed. When they reached the backyard a flurry of yells of surprise were heard.  
  
" Are?" was all Mitsui could say.  
  
" Happy birthday Mitsui!" the shouts filled the garden.  
  
" A-arigato," Mitsui said in confusion.  
  
" Hee hee, Sempai," Ayako elbowed Mitsui.  
  
" Hai?" Mitsui looked at the girl.  
  
" Me and Kogure-sempai were thinking what you'd want for your birthday, but... we couldn't get you anything… so we decided to give you this," Ayako said pushing a very big cake, that looked totally yummy, with red frosting, black icing flowers and eighteen layers (I know it's expensive, let's just say someone is REALLY rich)  
  
" What the…" Mitsui's eyes widened by the size of the cake.  
  
" We really wanted a good birthday," Kogure's eyes looked into Mitsui's.  
  
" Arigato," Mitsui tried to say again.  
  
" No thanks, the only thing you'll have to do is to keep it until later, when everyone's gone," Ayako danced.  
  
" Takenori!" Ayako's eyes widened as she saw her boyfriend.  
  
" Hello Ayako, happy birthday Mitsui," Akagi sad as he grudgingly gave Mitsui his gift.  
  
" It was Haruko's idea, open it later," Akagi waved his hand roughly and went back to look for his little sister with Ayako tagging along.  
  
" Maybe I can open it now," Mitsui mused, not noticing Kogure until Kogure protested loudly.  
  
" No don't," Kogure's eyes laughed.  
  
" Why not?" Mitsui looked confused.  
  
" Open it with the other gifts," Kogure smiled innocently.  
  
" But I won't open them till I'm home," Mitsui whined.  
  
" Oh no you're not, Anzai-sensei asked you to use his house for the night," Kogure smiled.  
  
" Why?" Mitsui asked bewildered.  
  
" You just do that," Kogure smiled in secret, his eyes widening.  
  
" Oh! Hiroaki's here!" Kogure then ran towards his boyfriend, while Sendoh passed the couple and gave Mitsui his gift.  
  
" Happy Birthday Mitsui-san, I advice not to open you're gift until after all of this is done, now please excuse me as I go and look for Hanamichi," Sendoh then made way for the redhead. Mitsui blinked at the rapid rate everything was going.  
  
" Mitsui-sempai," Yasuda called.  
  
" What now?" Mitsui almost snapped.  
  
" Ano, Ryota's not coming but mingle the night away ne," he said smiling, then turned to go back to his date. Now he was all alone again. Then he shrugged and mingled with all the other guests.  
  
_@-@_@-@_  
  
At the end of the party.  
  
" Ja na Mitsui, don't forget you're present ne," Kogure waved as he walked out of the gates of the Anzai home.  
  
" Anzai-sensei's not home?" Mitsui mused to himself. Then he bumped into his cake.  
  
" Weird, I have a such a big cake…" Mitsui proceeded to knock on it, when suddenly Miyagi popped out.  
  
" Hello," Miyagi said seductively. Mitsui blinked, once, twice, and blinked some more.  
  
" Don't you like you're present?" Miyagi asked in a cute pout.  
  
" You're my present?" Mitsui asked smoothly as he gained his senses. Miyagi blinked innocently.  
  
" Well, if you don't want me then I better just leave," Miyagi fluttered his eyelashes as a girl would. Sashaying, modifying his leather clad behind. *(What IS leather? I never encountered it in my life)  
  
" No wait, don't, it/'s not that, this just… ain't you," Mitsui stuttered. Miyagi then strutted towards Mitsui's side  
  
" How do you know it's not me?" Miyagi whispered in Mitsui's ear.  
  
" Uh… oh LOOK! I've still got presents why don't we open them now?" Mitsui said looking for a diversion.  
  
" Oh, sure, we'll do that," Miyagi said as he picked one up.  
  
" Thanks," Mitsui opened the little box that came from the siblings Akagi.  
  
" C-c-condoms!?" Mitsui's eyebrows shot up.  
  
" They might come in handy," Miyagi shrugged.  
  
" I'll open the other one," Mitsui stuttered, blushing till the very ends of his roots.  
  
" Oh, okay," Miyagi smiled sensuously, getting the other gift, that came from the boys of Ryonan.  
  
" A… what the…" Mitsui suddenly pushed away the gift.  
  
" Handcuffs, and a whip," Miyagi said, blushing slightly.  
  
" Did you plan this all along?" Mitsui's enraged stammering was heard.  
  
" I didn't, Aya-chan and Kogure-sempai did," Miyagi said cornering Mitsui.  
  
" WHAT???" Mitsui screamed, then he felt Miyagi's lips descend on his. He felt chills up and down his spine, electricity-bringing warmth all over his body.  
  
" Um… let's try that again," Miyagi said as he closed in on Mitsui's lips, softly he kissed Mitsui, then licking Mitsui's bottom lip, entering as Mitsui gave entrance. The passionate kiss ended as Miyagi kissed Mitsui's nose, blaming the need for air.  
  
" You know what… I love you…." Miyagi whispered softly in Mitsui's ear.  
  
" You know what? I love you too," Mitsui answered back.  
  
___owari___ 


End file.
